filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Filmjahr 1953
Filmpreise Golden Globe Award Am 26. Februar werden im Ambassador Hotel in Los Angeles die Golden Globe verliehen. * Bestes Drama: Die größte Schau der Welt von Cecil B. DeMille * Bestes Musical: Mit einem Lied im Herzen von Walter Lang * Bester Schauspieler (Drama): Gary Cooper in Zwölf Uhr mittags * Beste Schauspielerin (Drama): Shirley Booth in Kehr zurück, kleine Sheba * Bester Schauspieler (Musical/Komödie): Donald O'Connor in Singin’ in the Rain * Beste Schauspielerin (Musical/Komödie): Susan Hayward in Mit einem Lied im Herzen * Bester Nebendarsteller: Millard Mitchell in My Six Convicts * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Katy Jurado in Zwölf Uhr mittags * Bester Regisseur: Cecil B. DeMille für Die größte Schau der Welt * Cecil B. DeMille Award: Walt Disney Academy Awards Die Oscarverleihung findet am 19. März im RKO Pantages Theatre in Los Angeles statt. Moderator ist Bob Hope. * Bester Film: Die größte Schau der Welt von Cecil B. DeMille * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Gary Cooper in Zwölf Uhr mittags * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Shirley Booth in Kehr zurück, kleine Sheba * Bester Regisseur: John Ford für Der Sieger * Bester Nebendarsteller: Anthony Quinn in Viva Zapata! * Beste Nebendarstellerin: Gloria Grahame in Stadt der Illusionen * Beste Schwarz-Weiss Kamera: Robert Surtees für Stadt der Illusionen * Bester Song: Dimitri Tiomkin und Ned Washington für Do not forsake me, oh my darling aus Zwölf Uhr mittags * Beste Musik: Dimitri Tiomkin für Zwölf Uhr mittags * Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award: Cecil B. DeMille Vollständige Liste der Preisträger Filmfestspiele von Venedig Das Festival findet vom 20. August bis zum 4. September statt. Die Jury vergibt in diesem keinen Goldenen Löwen und darüber hinaus folgende Preise: * Bester Schauspieler: Henri Vilbert in Le bon Dieu sans confession * Beste Schauspielerin: Lilli Palmer in Das Himmelbett Internationale Filmfestspiele von Cannes 1953 Das Festival in Cannes findet vom 15. April bis zum 29. April statt. Jean Cocteau ist der Präsident der Jury, die folgende Preise vergibt: * Großer Preis der Jury: Lohn der Angst von Henri-Georges Clouzot * Bestes Drama: Kehr zurück, kleine Sheba von Daniel Mann * Bester Abenteuerfilm: O Cangaceiro von Lima Barreto * Bester Unterhaltungsfilm: Lili von Charles Walters Deutscher Filmpreis * Bester Film: Nachts auf den Straßen * Beste Regie: Rudolf Jugert (Nachts auf den Straßen) British Film Academy Award * Bester Film: Der unbekannte Feind von David Lean * Bester britischer Darsteller: Ralph Richardson für Der unbekannte Feind * Bester ausländischer Darsteller: Marlon Brando für Viva Zapata! * Beste britische Darstellerin: Vivien Leigh für Endstation Sehnsucht * Beste ausländische Darstellerin: Simone Signoret für Goldhelm New York Film Critics Circle Award * Bester Film: Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit von Fred Zinnemann * Beste Regie: Fred Zinnemann für Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit * Bester Hauptdarsteller: Burt Lancaster in Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Audrey Hepburn in Ein Herz und eine Krone * Bester ausländischer Film: Schwurgericht von André Cayatte National Board of Review * Bester Film: Julius Caesar von Joseph L. Mankiewicz * Beste Regie: George Stevens für Mein großer Freund Shane * Bester Hauptdarsteller: James Mason in Julius Caesar, Die Wüstenratten, Gefährlicher Urlaub und Face to Face * Beste Hauptdarstellerin: Jean Simmons in Das Gewand, Theaterfieber und Die Thronfolgerin * Bester ausländischer Film: Eine Königin wird gekrönt von Castleton Knight Weitere Filmpreise und Auszeichnungen * Directors Guild of America Award: John Ford für Der Sieger, Cecil B. DeMille (Lebenswerk) * Louis-Delluc-Preis: Die Ferien des Monsieur Hulot von Jacques Tati * Photoplay Award: Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit von Fred Zinnemann (Bester Film), Alan Ladd (populärster männlicher Star), Marilyn Monroe (populärster weiblicher Star) * Writers Guild of America Award: Singin’ in the Rain (Bestes Musical), Zwölf Uhr mittags (Bestes Drama), Der Sieger (Beste Komödie) Geburtstage Januar bis März miniatur|hochkant|125px|Paul Haggis (* 10. März) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Isabelle Huppert (* 16. März) Januar * 1. Januar: Mary Sweeney, US-amerikanische Cutterin und Produzentin * 12. Januar: Mary Harron, US-amerikanische Regisseurin * 22. Januar: Jim Jarmusch, US-amerikanischer Regisseur * 28. Januar: Richard Anconina, französischer Schauspieler * 30. Januar: Steven Zaillian, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Regisseur Februar * 4. Februar: Udayan Prasad, britischer Regisseur * 8. Februar: Mary Steenburgen, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 9. Februar: Ciarán Hinds, nordirischer Schauspieler * 12. Februar: Jan Kidawa-Błoński, polnischer Regisseur und Produzent * 17. Februar: Alar Kivilo, kanadischer Kameramann * 21. Februar: Christine Ebersole, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 21. Februar: William Petersen, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 22. Februar: Gary Chang, US-amerikanischer Komponist * 27. Februar: Yolande Moreau, belgische Komödiantin und Schauspielerin März * 2. März: Lucio Gaudino, italienischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor * 4. März: Kay Lenz, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. März: Marcelo Piñeyro, argentinischer Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Produzent * 9. März: Anna Henkel-Grönemeyer, deutsche Schauspielerin († 1998) * 10. März: Paul Haggis, kanadischer Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Produzent * 13. März: Deborah Raffin, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin († 2012) * 16. März: Isabelle Huppert, französische Schauspielerin * 25. März: Mary Gross, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin April bis Juni miniatur|hochkant|125px|Pierce Brosnan (* 16. Mai) miniatur|hochkant|125px|Ulrich Mühe (* 20. Juni) April * 1. April: Barry Sonnenfeld, US-amerikanischer Regisseur und Produzent * 2. April: Krzysztof Krauze, polnischer Regisseur * 10. April: Heiner Lauterbach, deutscher Schauspieler * 11. April: Udo Schenk, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher * 11. April: Amy Van Nostrand, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. April: Rick Moranis, kanadischer Schauspieler * 23. April: James Russo, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 24. April: Eric Bogosian, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. April: Arielle Dombasle, französische Schauspielerin * 29. April: Jan A. P. Kaczmarek, polnischer Komponist Mai * 1. Mai: Joanna Szczepkowska, polnische Schauspielerin * 5. Mai: Don E. FauntLeRoy, US-amerikanischer Kameramann und Regisseur * 6. Mai: Lynn Whitfield, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 7. Mai: Joshua Sinclair, US-amerikanischer Regisseur * 11. Mai: Kiti Manver, spanische Schauspielerin * 15. Mai: Cleavant Derricks, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 16. Mai: Pierce Brosnan, irischer Schauspieler * 17. Mai: Gérard Krawczyk, französischer Regisseur * 24. Mai: Alfred Molina, britischer Schauspieler * 30. Mai: Colm Meaney, irischer Schauspieler Juni * 1. Juni: Joseph Merhi, Regisseur und Produzent * 3. Juni: John Moulder-Brown, britischer Schauspieler * 5. Juni: Kathleen Kennedy, US-amerikanische Produzentin * 7. Juni: Colleen Camp, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. Juni: Tim Allen, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 14. Juni: Hanna Laslo, israelische Kabarettistin, Komödiantin und Schauspielerin * 16. Juni: Valerie Mahaffey, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 19. Juni: Ken Davitian, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. Juni: Ulrich Mühe, deutscher Schauspieler († 2007) * 23. Juni: Russell Mulcahy, australischer Regisseur * 25. Juni: Udo Samel, deutscher Schauspieler * 26. Juni: Robert Davi, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Juli bis September miniatur|hochkant|125px|Nanni Moretti (* 19. August) Juli * 1. Juli: David Gulpilil, australischer Schauspieler * 1. Juli: Peter Faerber, österreichischer Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher * 8. Juli: Zachi Noy, israelischer Schauspieler * 22. Juli: Sylvia Chang, taiwanische Schauspielerin und Regisseurin * 23. Juli: Gavin Bocquet, britischer Szenenbildner * 23. Juli: Michael Kind, deutscher Schauspieler * 29. Juli: Ken Burns, US-amerikanischer Dokumentarfilmer * 31. Juli: Trond Brænne, norwegischer Schauspieler († 2013) * 31. Juli: James Read, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler August * 2. August: Butch Patrick, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 14. August: Tom DiCillo, US-amerikanischer Kameramann und Regisseur * 14. August: James Horner, US-amerikanischer Komponist * 16. August: Kathie Lee Gifford, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Moderatorin * 18. August: Sergio Castellitto, italienischer Schauspieler und Regisseur * 19. August: Nanni Moretti, italienischer Regisseur, Produzent und Schauspieler * 20. August: Peter Horton, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. August: Peter Stormare, schwedischer Schauspieler September * 3. September: Jean-Pierre Jeunet, französischer Regisseur * 6. September: Anne Lockhart, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. September: Amy Irving, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 11. September: Jenny Gago, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. September: Taryn Power, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 16. September: Kurt Fuller, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 19. September: Grażyna Szapołowska, polnische Schauspielerin * 22. September: Eckhard Heise, deutscher Schauspieler * 29. September: Jean-Claude Lauzon, kanadischer Regisseur († 1997) Oktober bis Dezember miniatur|hochkant|125px|Kim Basinger (* 8. Dezember) miniatur|hochkant|125px|John Malkovich (* 9. Dezember) Oktober * 4. Oktober: Tchéky Karyo, französischer Schauspieler * 9. Oktober: Tony Shalhoub, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 11. Oktober: David Morse, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 14. Oktober: Greg Evigan, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 15. Oktober: Larry Miller, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. Oktober: Bill Nunn, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 26. Oktober: Maureen Teefy, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 27. Oktober: Peter Firth, britischer Schauspieler * 27. Oktober: Robert Picardo, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 29. Oktober: Chris Lebenzon, US-amerikanischer Cutter * 30. Oktober: Charles Martin Smith, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler November * 3. November: Kate Capshaw, US-amerikanische Schauspieler * 3. November: Dennis Miller, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 6. November: Ron Underwood, US-amerikanischer Regisseur * 8. November: John Musker, US-amerikanischer Zeichentrickfilmregisseur * 13. November: Frances Conroy, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. November: Tracy Scoggins, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 18. November: Kevin Nealon, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 19. November: Robert Beltran, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 23. November: Waldemar Krzystek, polnischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor * 24. November: Glenn Withrow, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 25. November: James Hayden, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler († 1983) * 26. November: Giuliana Gamba, italienische Regisseurin * 26. November: Julien Temple, britischer Regisseur * 29. November: Christine Pascal, französische Schauspielerin († 1996) * 30. November: Steve James, US-amerikanischer Regisseur Dezember * 3. Dezember: Robert Guédiguian, französischer Regisseur * 6. Dezember: Gina Hecht, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. Dezember: Tom Hulce, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 8. Dezember: Kim Basinger, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 9. Dezember: John Malkovich, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 11. Dezember: Bess Armstrong, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 17. Dezember: Sally Menke, US-amerikanische Cutterin († 2010) * 17. Dezember: Bill Pullman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 22. Dezember: Gregor Fisher, britischer Schauspieler * 28. Dezember: James Foley, US-amerikanischer Regisseur * 31. Dezember: Jane Badler, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 31. Dezember: James Remar, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler Verstorbene Januar bis März * 11. Januar: Gordon Jennings, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1896) * 30. Januar: Lionel Belmore, britischer Schauspieler * 2. Februar: Alan Curtis, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1909) * 9. Februar: Cecil Hepworth, britischer Regisseur (* 1874) * 12. Februar: Carl Froelich, deutscher Regisseur (* 1875) * 5. März: Herman J. Mankiewicz, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor (* 1897) * 30. März: Bert Bailey, australischer Schauspieler und Schriftsteller (* 1868) April bis Juni miniatur|hochkant|150px|Alice Prin (1901–1953) * 2. April: Jean Epstein, polnisch-französischer Regisseur (* 1897) * 2. April: Frederik Fuglsang, dänischer Kameramann (* 1887) * 29. April: Alice Prin, französische Sängerin, Schauspielerin und Modell (* 1901) * 11. Mai: Margarete Kupfer, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1881) * 30. Mai: George Barnes, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1892) * 30. Mai: Dooley Wilson, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1886) * 5. Juni: Roland Young, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1887) * 11. Juni: Marcel Herrand, französischer Schauspieler (* 1897) * 27. Juni: Chris-Pin Martin, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1893) * 30. Juni: Wsewolod Pudowkin, russischer Regisseur (* 1893) Juli bis September * 3. Juli: Irving Reis, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur und Drehbuchautor (* 1906) * 26. Juli: Clyde De Vinna, US-amerikanischer Kameramann (* 1890) * 13. August: Paul Kemp, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1896) * 5. September: Francis Ford, US-amerikanischer Drehbuchautor und Schauspieler (* 1881) * 12. September: Lewis Stone, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1879) * 19. September: Jacob Fleck, österreichischer Drehbuchautor, Regisseur und Produzent (* 1881) * 24. September: Berthold Viertel, österreichischer Regisseur (* 1885) * 25. September: Ernő Metzner, ungarischer Szenenbildner und Regisseur (* 1892) Oktober bis Dezember * 6. Oktober: Porter Hall, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1888) * 8. Oktober: Nigel Bruce, britischer Schauspieler (* 1895) * 9. Oktober: James Finlayson, britisch-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1887) * 14. Oktober: Arthur Wimperis, britischer Drehbuchautor (* 1874) * 25. Oktober: Robert G. Vignola, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1882) * 12. November: Gregor Rabinowitsch, ukrainischer Produzent (* 1889) * 24. November: George K. Spoor, US-amerikanischer Filmpionier (* 1872) * 27. November: Eugene O’Neill, US-amerikanischer Dramatiker (* 1888) * 29. November: Alphons Fryland, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1888) * 29. November: Sam De Grasse, kanadischer Schauspieler (* 1875) * 2. Dezember: Willi Kaiser-Heyl, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1876) * 5. Dezember: Jorge Negrete, mexikanischer Sänger und Schauspieler (* 1911) Tag unbekannt * Mime Misu, rumänischer Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor und Regisseur (* 1888) Siehe auch Weblinks